mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!
Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! is a Pokémon manga based on the Diamond and Pearl series. The series is written and illustrated by Shigekatsu Ihara. It is currently being translated into English in North America by Viz Media; six volumes have been released so far. Story A young boy, Hareta, and his friends trying to find Dialga. Hareta was allowed to live in the woods with Pokémon, which helps him bond with newly captured Pokémon. In book 1, Hareta meets Mitsumi and a boy named Jun. In book one, Professor Rowan gives Hareta his first Pokémon, Piplup. In this book, Hareta wins the Coal Badge and meets Team Galactic for the first time. Hareta catches a Shinx as well. In book 2, Hareta enters his first contest. Later, Mitsumi enters and nearly wins. Hareta then meets Team Galactic again in Celestic Town. Hareta picks a fight with Cyrus, and Cyrus tries to get Hareta to join him. After losing to Cyrus, Hareta lays afloat, only to be rescued by Byron. Hareta challenges Byron and loses. Hareta is then instructed to go to Iron Island to train. There, Hareta meets Riley who gives him an egg. Riley and Hareta then have to beat Team Galactic yet again and Hareta's egg hatches in Riolu. Hareta trains for a month then comes out with an Onix, a Geodude, and a Zubat. Book three contains a large fight between Team Galactic and Hareta over the Legendary Azelf. Hareta once again, with help from all the Gym leaders, defeats Team Galactic. He wins by having Azelf power him with willpower. In book 4, Hareta meets gym leader Candice. Hareta wins the battle and capture the legendary Pokémon Regigigas. Then Bryon, Hareta, and other gym leaders try to attack Galactic head quarters, but all except Bryon and Hareta went in to jail. Hareta realized that his best friend Mitsumi joined team Galactic. Hareta fights her but the end of the battle continues in book 5. Characters * Hareta (Japanese: ハレタ) is the main character and the adopted grandson of Professor Rowan. He lived most of his life in the forest with wild Pokémon, and practically thinks of himself as one. His clothes indicate that he is based on Lucas, however his hairstyle is vastly different and his vest lacks the white stripe that appears on that of Lucas. * Piplup (Japanese: Pochama) is Hareta's starter Pokémon. Piplup is stubborn and hard to get along with at first but after a while Hareta and Piplup's friendship becomes stronger helping them win battles. * Mitsumi (Japanese: ミツミ) is a main character and the assistant of Professor Rowan. Her clothing implies that she is based on Dawn, however, her hairstyle is clearly distinctive. An orphan, she was raised by Cyrus to be Team Galactic's Ultimate Fighting Machine. She became extremely skilled, and easily destroyed anything or anyone Cyrus told her to. However, when she was ordered to destroy Professor Rowan's lab, Professor Rowan convinced her that Pokémon are more than just tools, and she defected from Team Galactic, becoming Professor Rowan's assistant. Later, she came along with Hareta to find Dialga. After she went to Lake Acuity, Cyrus managed to capture Mitsumi's favorite Eevee. With Cyrus threatening to kill Mitsumi's Eevee if she disobeyed him, Mitsumi rejoined Team Galactic and fought Hareta. After losing, she quit Team Galactic again, causing Jupiter to explode the room she was in, killing her. Except later it turns out that Jun had saved Mitsumi and her Eevee at the last second by protecting them from the explosion with Light Screen. * Jun (Japanese: ジュン) is based on Pearl, and is Hareta's rival. Jun has a crush on Mitsumi. He is a very strong Trainer, with some strong Pokémon at his disposal. * Professor Rowan(Japanese: ナナカマド博士 Dr. Nanakamado) adopted Hareta as a grandson. However, on seeing Hareta's ability to understand the souls of Pokémon, he felt it was best to leave him out in the forest with his Pokémon friends to care for him. Deciding it would help the boy to travel and see the world, the Professor decided he should be a Pokémon Trainer and travel with his assistant, Mitsumi, and one of his Pokémon, Piplup. * [[List of Sinnoh gym leaders#Byron|'Byron']] (Japanese: トウガン Tougan) finds Hareta washed up on the shore after having been defeated by Cyrus. Byron takes Hareta in and allows him to regain his strength before putting him through a rigorous training session similar to what he put Roark through years ago. * [[Pokémon crime syndicates#Team Galactic|'Cyrus']] (Japanese: アカギ Akagi) is Team Galactic's leader. List of Chapters Volume One Release Date: April 1, 2008 : ISBN 1-4215-2286-1 * Chapter 1: In Search of the Legendary Pokémon Dialga!! * Chapter 2: Hareta's Very First Pokémon Battle!! * Chapter 3: The Mystery Boy, Jun!! * Chapter 4: Win with Teamwork!! * Chapter 5: Find Munchlax!! Volume Two Release Date: September 2, 2008 : ISBN 1-4215-2287-X * Chapter 1: Beauty Contest:The Pokémon Super Contest!! * Chapter 2: Dialga's Secret Keys!! * Chapter 3: Team Galactic's Conspiracy, Revealed!! * Chapter 4: Challenge! The Fortress Of Steel!! * Chapter 5: Serious Training on Iron Island!! Volume Three Release Date: February 3, 2009 : ISBN 1-4215-2574-7 * Chapter 1: The Legendary Pokémon, Captured * Chapter 2: A Battle Of Wills * Chapter 3: The Battle Rages On * Special Chapter: Deoxys, The Phantom Pokémon! (Part 1) * Special Chapter: Deoxys, The Phantom Pokémon! (Part 2) Volume Four Release Date: June 2, 2009 : ISBN 1-4215-2674-3 * Chapter 1: A Novel Test!! * Chapter 2: An Enormous Power Awakens! * Chapter 3: Team Galactic's Greatest Warrior * Chapter 4: Clash! Hareta vs. Mitsumi!! * Special Chapter: The Tale of Hareta and Shaymin Currently listed titles for the following volumes are translated from the Japanese versions and are subject to change upon English release. Volume Five Release Date: October 6, 2009 : ISBN 1-4215-2923-8 * Chapter 1: Galaxy Gang: Showdown with Mitsumi! * Chapter 2: The Ground Shakes! Akagi's Ambitions!! * Chapter 3: The Legendary Pokémon Descends!! * Chapter 4: Hareta's Feelings Reach Out! * Chapter 5: The Bonds Linked to Space-Time Volume Six Release Date: March 2, 2010 : ISBN 1-4215-3170-4 * Chapter 1: A New Battle Begins! * Chapter 2: Hareta's Heated Emotions * Chapter 3: Clash! Hareta vs. Koya * Chapter 4: Communication With the Heart * Chapter 5: Hareta's Father, Revealed!! * Special Chapter: Mitsumi's Emotions Volume Seven Release Date: May 28, 2010 * Chapter 1: Pursue Giratina! * Chapter 2: Clash!! Hareta vs. Pluto * Chapter 3: The Legendary Pokémon - Heatran's Rage * Chapter 4: New Partner - The Energetic Minun!? * Chapter 5: Crush Pluto's Ambitions! * Special Chapter: The Tale of Hareta and Shaymin - Part 2 Volume Eight Release Date: * Chapter 1: The Ultimate Combination is Formed!? * Chapter 2: Kōya's Sorrowful Reunion * Chapter 3: Break in! The Torn World!! * Chapter 4: Hareta's Clash of Souls!! * Final Chapter: The Legendary Pokémon Gather!! * Special Chapter: Hareta's Journey Continues See also * Pokémon (manga) References External links * Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! on Bulbapedia Category:Pokémon manga Category:Children's books ja:ポケットモンスターダイヤモンド・パール物語 ポケモンDP zh:神奇寶貝 鑽石·珍珠篇